Radars detect remote objects by transmitting a beam of electro-magnetic energy and subsequently measuring reflected electro-magnetic energy from these objects. Synthetic aperture radars (SARs) are a special type of radar that uses signal processing techniques to generate two-dimensional images from objects that are moving relative to its antenna. A synthetic aperture radar utilizes movement of its antenna relative to objects to derive additional information about these objects that may otherwise not be obtained using stationary radars. This additional information may be combined by the synthetic aperture radar to generate useful imagery of various objects of interest.